


Floating

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jace Wayland Feels, Lake Lyn, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Swimming, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: “Come on, give me one good reason not to jump in the lake.”Oh, Jace could give Simon an entire list of reasons why it wasn't a good idea to go swimming in Lake Lyn.





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



“So this is where you grew up?”

Jace held Simon’s hand as they walked through the silence of the Brocelind forest, admiring Idris landscapes.

“Grew up is a stretch. It’s where I trained under the watchful eye of a psychopath.” Jace sighed. “But it’s also where I sneaked out to play in the forest, where I spend my childhood and where I lived with the man who carried the face of Michael Wayland, and who was the only father I knew for a long while.”

He stopped, squeezing Simon’s hand.

“It’s full of bad memories, but ultimately they are connected to a person and not the place. I don’t like the cottage certainly but Idris… Idris is home. The Herondale legacy, the Lightwood mansion I spent holidays in, the Alicante streets I explored with Alec and those forests I run through in the rare free time I had as a child. I’m not sure why but… I still love this place.”

Simon kept staring at his boyfriend in awe, touched that Jace trusted him with this part of himself and wanted to show him a place he held so dear. In the end, he didn’t say anything, instead just leaning in and kissing him softly.

They continued strolling through the trees, laughing and talking until the forest parts ahead of them, and the stretch of Lake Lyn greets them.

“A lake? Let’s go swimming!”

Simon starts dragging Jace forward and Jace is glad for angelic strength as he has to hold his overexcited vampire boyfriend back.

“No, Simon! Stop it. We’re not swimming.”

“What? Is my big bad Shadowhunter afraid of water?”

“No. But we cannot swim in this lake.”

Except Simon, being Simon, never really took no for an answer easily, especially when it went against such a brilliant plan of his.

“Come on, give me one good reason not to jump in the lake.” 

“The water is poisonous and causes hallucinations at best, death at worst.”

Simon’s eyes went wide in shock.

“You’re shitting me right now.”

“Nope. Ask Clary. She had a drink once, I barely saved her.”

Simon promptly shut up and glared at the lake, as if personally victimized by being robbed of the swim, which he was. Jace laughed, grabbing his hand and whispering in his ear as he dragged them in another direction.

“But come on. I know a smaller lake not far from here that is completely safe.”

And in the end, as they floated around the little lake, naked, flushed and sated, Jace’s golden hair sticking to his forehead and shining with the sun coming through the lace of the leaves, Simon thought that he could understand why Jace loved it here. Even with the bad memories, it was impossible to hate such a beautiful place.

But as beautiful as it was, truly, for Simon, it was only so beautiful for the golden angel, relaxed and smiling as he floated through it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find on tumblr @kimmyhunter and let's fangirl about SH, VA or PTX.


End file.
